God's Play
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: When God decided to stop playing, that is the sign that we should stop trying in keeping our promises alive.


I've promised to you and to myself, that I would love you time and time again even though the cycle of reincarnation won't give us the exact fate and destiny the way we want it to be.

Thus, aren't promises meant to be broken?

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, my beloved.

My journey of loving you has ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Harvest Moon<strong>

**Natsume's**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, usual day in Mineral Town. Claire the farmer just finished her daily routines —foraging items on the mountain, mining for an hour or so, tending her crops and taking care of her livestock. She grabbed a glass, full with creamy milk and a blue herb. Running across the streets of Mineral, she ended up in front of a clinic. She opened the door slowly before seeing Ellie the nurse, smiling softly to her from behind the desk.<p>

"Good evening, Claire! How are you? I haven't seen you in days. Were you so busy?"

"I am good, thank you for asking, Ellie. And, yes, I was so busy these days because one of my cows just went into labor and that I needed to take a good care of her and her calf. By the way, is Doctor here?"

Giggling a little, she nodded. Obviously, she was being envious of seeing Claire, trying to woo her potential spouse nearly every day. But since she was a good person, Ellie didn't mentioned a thing and pointed her index finger towards a room. "He's in there, as usual."

"Great!"

Claire ran pretty quickly and disclosed the shades. And there he was, scribbling on his paper works.

"Hi!" Claire greeted the stoic Doctor cheerfully. She handed the Doctor a glass of tantalizing creamy milk while storing the blue herb inside one of Doctor's medicinal closet. "I put the herb inside your closet, like usual. That would be okay for you, yes?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He remained motionless for a second before retrieving the glass. "Thanks."

"Mm-hm, no prob! Anyway, Doc," Claire sighed a little. "The upcoming Goddess Festival is near."

He knew where this conversation would end, so he quickly discarded the pen that he was clinging on to Claire's left arm. He smiled a little, and then he leaned closer to the girl that has been a love for his life.

"I'd be your date, don't worry. I'll pick you up since early, so make sure you take a good care of your farm and dress nicely. I won't leave you behind, but you have to be careful about the range of time given during the festival. The townspeople won't wait for you forever."

Claire chuckled and slowly caressing Doctor's jet black hair. "I'll make sure to dress beautifully dedicated only to you."

After a while, Doctor jerked his face upwards, making an eye contact with his beloved, and then kissed her slowly on the lips. For a moment they enjoyed sharing intimacy, before Claire broke the kisses and went into laughter.

"C'mon now, you still have some work to do! I don't want you to not be able to enjoy the festival tomorrow because of the paper works. After the festival ended, let's spend some time together somewhere. No chit chatting about work, promise?"

Doctor nodded slightly and Claire departed from the clinic.

It always feels good to be by your beloved. It is just a matter of time before Doctor would actually giving Claire the legendary Blue Feather.

_Probably_ a day or two after the Goddess Festival would be okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>God's Play<strong>_

* * *

><p>8th of Spring. Claire was still watering her crops while Doctor was taking a shelter under the apple tree. For two years straight, during the Goddess Festival day only Claire would work in a super mode —she'd prepared herself with the best tools so that she could water her crops faster. After a while, she was done with her job and approached Doctor who was trying to investigate the clouds.<p>

"I'll be changing clothes, okay? Afterwards we can then attend the festival."

Doctor smiled and added, "I'm sure you'll look pretty in the pink dress that Gotz gave you years ago."

Claire chuckled and agreed. "Yes, of course! It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen in my entire life!"

She ran quickly inside her upgraded house. Fifteen minutes later, she stepped outside. The flower crown was beautifully arranged. Her pink dress shone brightly and dangled to the ground. Doctor seemed mesmerized, but he quickly glanced somewhere else until the red streaks on his cheeks disappeared.

"Let's go, Claire."

The two of them hold each other's hands, and slowly walked to the Rose Square. When they reached there, everybody was squealing of how cute it was to see such pair during the Goddess Festival. Claire laughed a bit and then greeted everyone, before Mayor Thomas announced the commencement of the festival.

All of the girls were dancing gracefully, switching between places according to rhythm. When the music ended, everyone stood and gave a standing ovation. Claire, too, felt happy and quickly changed her pink dress into her usual farming clothes.

Everybody went home once it gets dark, but Claire and Doctor stayed.

"Claire, let's visit the beach, shall we? You do remember that you wanted us to go somewhere after the festival, right?"

"Yeah!" Claire answered chirpily and quickly grabbed Doctor's arm. The both of them strolled down to the beach. They remained silent while gazing into the sea.

Doctor slowly reached his pocket, about to pull out something that was important to him. He didn't want to do it now, but then, when?

"C-can you hear the voice of the sea, cracking to each other, making splash and stuffs?" Doctor was asking such question to distract Claire. The girl made a reply, "Uh-huh."

For a little while, Claire closed her eyes, trying to maintain focus to the sound of the sea. While doing so, Doctor quickly made a short prayer and pulled the stuff that had been intriguing his pocket. The moment Claire opened her eyes, Doctor showed the important thing to her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she couldn't take it anymore. She swept quickly and sobbed.

"A-are you serious, Doc? I-I mean, I'm not fit to be your wife or anything—"

"It doesn't matter," Doctor hugged Claire tightly, and then continued, "I love you, Claire. Is it a crime for me to love you as a man? I don't care whether you want to think the otherwise or not, but let me be with you forever."

"Doctor…"

"And, Claire, you are the love of my life. Even if I'm dead and get to choose to love someone else in my next life, I won't. I will search for you until I find you. I promise to be a better guy in the next life."

"I-I also promise only to love you… Wait for me, Doctor. I'll find you. I'll keep giving you fresh milk until you love me. I'll love only you, I promise. I'd be reborn again as another Claire, so it won't be hard for you to search for a blonde girl like me."

Doctor chuckled and continued, "Good to hear, Claire. So… Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes! I will!"

The moment they kissed, the Blue Feather was already in both Claire and Doctor's hand.

The wedding was set to be held on the 15th of Spring.

* * *

><p><em>Giselle Gionne<em>

* * *

><p>It was a success, the wedding. All of the townspeople actually came. Claire smiled all the time, while Doctor was busy talking to Zack about the ship that would be used later after the wedding ceremony ended. It was decided —Doctor would brought Claire along to travel somewhere else. They would leave Mineral Town soon enough. After it was decided that it was time to go, Doctor and Claire hurried up to the beach after changing clothes, and ready to depart to another town. It was a sad goodbye with the whole folks, but Claire and Doctor promised to visit Mineral Town someday in the future.<p>

The ship was set. Doctor helped Claire in mounting the deck, and they departed soon enough with the help of Zack.

"What's the name of our destination?" asked Claire slowly. Doctor handed over a brochure that he got from his colleague.

"Forget-Me-Not-Valley. A nice place indeed. I have a good friend there, named Dr. Hardy. Hope you don't mind. I heard there is a large farm over there. Sounds great?"

"Wonderful, Doctor. I'd love to revive another farm there."

They both chuckled, and shared a short kiss.

.

.

.

Midnight struck when the sea did not calm. Zack changed the operational method for the ship to automatic, and he quickly went over to Doctor's place. He was busy reading a book, while his wife was fast asleep.

"Doctor, we got a problem. It seems that a big storm can crush and hurl us at anytime."

"I did not mishear you, right? A big storm? How is that even possible? It's spring, for Goddess' sake!"

"I know! But you do remember the day when Claire was washed up on Mineral Beach? It happened during the spring season, too."

Doctor took a peek on Claire. She was sleeping soundly. He cannot stand seeing Claire had to repeat the incident all over again.

"Can we go back to Mineral Town? Or probably you can find us somewhere near to stop by?"

"I'll try."

But it didn't end up great. Before they could go back, the storm arrived and crashed the ship. Zack was safe, but Doctor and Claire were nowhere to be found.

.

.

.

A new breeze can be smelled and felt on the skin. A new day of spring. A new, blonde farmer was set to revive a farm at Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

Her name was Claire.

Her days did not end just there. She met the townsfolk, made friends with a cute mermaid named Leia, and sometimes, visiting the beach once in a while. She often reminiscing about the things that she couldn't remember. Something was off.

But it was her destiny to set with her promise — the day when a Doctor named Trent from Mineral Town came.

It all began again.

.

.

.

Who can actually run away from one's death? No one can. Claire and Trent, who already married to each other for 40 years, must depart when Trent died due to an illness. It was ironic, remembering that he was a great doctor. But none can alter one's fate.

They shared the same words, the same promises the day Doctor proposed to Claire in Mineral Town on their previous life. But this time, it was Claire.

They promised to find each other again in their next journey of life.

.

.

.

Not blonde. No. Completely brunette. After the passing of Doctor Trent, Claire died too several years after. She waited such a long time to be reborn again as Claire, but no.

This time, she was Tina. And her hair color was brunette. That didn't change the fact that she was still longing for Doctor.

She actually cried when she found that the local doctor completely resembled Doctor Trent. But he went with the name Alex.

Of course, they married to each other, spoke the same promises, and waited to be reborn again.

.

.

.

The fourth reincarnation happened to both. But unfortunately, promises were meant to be broken anyway, right?

She is now recognized as Rachel, and lives in Echo Town.

Doctor is no longer a doctor. He goes with the name Klaus, a perfume maker in Oak Tree Town. The distance between both towns was surprisingly far, and to what extent they would keep their promises this time?

Not long, especially for Claire — now known as Rachel, when she met a guy named Neil.

.

.

.

"Hey, good morning," Rachel opened the door to Neil's house. His house is comforting enough for a person like him. "I'm bringing you a fodder. See, I still can't give you good items since I just started weeks ago. I hope you'll actually receive this. Your livestock would be happy."

"Hn, thank you, Rachel," Neil accepts the gift and put it somewhere in the cabinet. Then he doesn't prolong his words and about to go out. "Excuse me, missy, you're on my way. And why do I have to see your face from sun-up? Tch."

This kind of conversation is normal between both. Rachel is used to Neil's harsh words. Neil, bit by bit, is trying to open his heart to this girl. He never actually makes a contact with a person this long other than his mum and dad, and of course his pal, Rod. But Rachel is so persistent.

Seasons quickly change, and now it's winter. Rachel still would come to check on Neil's condition. Whether it be talking, bringing him fodder, milk, eggs, or any other farming products except for vegetables. Having himself in the position of being Rachel's boyfriend, Neil understands more than he could ever expect.

Rachel is soft. Rachel is warm. Rachel is her sunlight. Neil promised not to change Rachel in any way. She completes him inside and out. It is only a matter of time before he would propose to her. Probably by the end of winter, so that the wedding could be held once the breeze is warmer.

Having herself being reborn again with the same promises during proposals and deaths, Rachel cannot stay calm.

She loves Neil, she knew that. But she also longs for Doctor. She wants to see him, now!

But she couldn't. She cannot leave the town until she has completely fulfilled the town restoration plan. She asked the villagers around —Dunhill, Rebecca, Toni, Clement, Felicity, and even Emma, but none can give her a clue. She's currently torn apart between whether he could love Neil as he is; or rather see him as a replacement of Doctor due to their same style of traits. Cold, aloof, but actually sweet, caring and surprisingly mature.

Rachel admitted to herself, though, that she loved Neil back then because she found several equations between both. But now…

"Neil, can I… come inside?"

A soft grunt can be heard. The clock shows six P.M. Still an hour away from dinner, so Rachel assumed it is safe to visit Neil at his house during this time. Rachel sits on a chair, asking for Neil to do the same.

"I need to talk to you, Neil."

The man seems perplexed, but he listens anyway. "Go ahead, Rachel."

_Will I love him, as Neil, for the rest of my life? What kind of promises that I will tell him the moment one of us propose to each other?_

_Where are you, Doctor…? Don't you know that I miss you? Please… I need to see you…_

_But then here I am, having a relationship with a man whom I adore. It is just a matter of time before we get married to each other._

_Neil, I love you. I love you so, and that I want to have a family with you. But what can I do when I am still bonded to a promise? Can I love you as you are, Neil?_

Rachel takes a deep breath and finally utters the final word.

"Will you marry me, Neil?"

.

.

.

Shortly after, the wedding was a success. Now, a newlywed couple, Rachel and Neil often share their time together by relaxing and sipping tea, albeit Neil's distaste in tea.

No regret. Rachel lets a heavy sigh from her mouth as she sips her spring milk tea. She loves Neil and his words. Neil is just sweet, and secretly caring.

_No. Neil is Neil, and he doesn't resemble Doctor at all. I love Neil as he is. The way he talks, the way he walks, everything._

_I am sorry, Doctor. I am sorry that I broke our promise. But I want to start a new life with another person. The next time I see you, I'll only see you as a local doctor, or whoever you are._

_Thank you, Doctor. After all this time for giving me endless love and happiness, but we must end here._

Rachel tilts her head and smiles to Neil.

"I love you."

And her words just then, are purely true.

* * *

><p><strong>[Extra]<strong>

* * *

><p>A relatively new resident, Klaus tries to settle down and to make friends with the villagers. Having himself so dedicated in inventing new perfumes, he sometimes forgot to take lunch. But then, his worry dissipates with the coming of a farmer girl whom often visits him during his break.<p>

Klaus smiles, and then sighs.

_Are you Claire? If so, please let me love you. If not, I can then only wish you happiness._

_Good bye, Claire. If we ever meet again, I'll only see you as a regular farmer, or whoever you might be._

And then he greeted the farmer girl with a smile.

"What was your name again?"

"It's Minori, silly!"


End file.
